Going Under
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: What if Selene had found her family dead by the hands of Viktor and Viktor had originally intended to kill her with the rest by biting her and allowing her to die within the hour. What if she survived and then was founded by Lucian himself? What does th


Going Under

Summary:  
What if Selene had found her family dead by the hands of Viktor and Viktor had originally intended to kill her with the rest by biting her and allowing her to die within the hour. What if she survived and then was founded by Lucian himself? What does the future hold for them?

Lucian/Selene, mentions Lucian/Sonja, one-sided Kraven/Selene, and Michael/Selene

* * *

Chapter One: Death is only the Beginning…

The night was cold and silent and nothing seem to disturb its pleasant slumber. Nothing until a bare-foot young woman clad in a thin linen gown was running without taking heed or notice of where she was going. Not like she had idea but it was better than staying back where she had seen the worst of what happened.

Gone, they were gone. All of them including her mother, Cecilia, her sister, and her twin nieces who were barely six years old. Butchered like animals. The screams she had heard before coming upon their mangled bodies and severed throat kept coming back inside her mind. The horror of it all and whatever had killed them was now pursuing her.

_Oh god in heaven, what could we have done to deserve this fate? _Her bare feet felt like the cold mud and earth as she rushed to the stable to where her father had gone to not too long ago to check on the horses before the creature attacked their family. She prayed he was alive and safe from the thing that was killing everyone close to her heart. She hoped she would make it in time.

She saw the stable up ahead and ran with the last bit of strength through the open barn door and closed it behind her. It became dark and she had been sure her father had brought the lantern to see before leaving. _I hope nothing has happened to him._ She walked carefully, relying on memory to find her surroundings in the darkness. Something thick and solid blocked her path and almost tripped her but was able to hold her balance.

_Oh god no, please don't let it be what I think it is…_

She kneeled down to the ground and saw through the flash of lightning brewing outside her father's dead corpse.

"Father…" She gasped in a choked voice as she stared at his torn face, his eyes glassy staring above her and the ceiling. The same horrified expression on his face was just like her mother's and her sister's. She now saw that everyone she loved was dead. Her heart gave way and mourned for her lost ones. She been crying endless, not hearing someone approaching silent behind and didn't turn until she sensed its dark presence. She turned around and gasped as she saw the person who murdered her family standing over her. The one she would come to hate for all eternity as long as she knew his name.

Viktor.

One of the Elder of the vampiric clan was standing over her, his fangs revealed and blood still smeared on his face and lips.

Oh god…she thought as she slowly backed away from him, staring in frozen horror as realization came upon her.

"It was you, you killed my family…"How could this man, no monster do this and for what purpose?

A look of genuine grief flashed across his face before it passed quickly to reassume a cold distant expression. "I am truly sorry for what must be done child but for the safety of the coven it has to be."

Without warning, he moved with such speed, such agility that the one second he had been standing now was holding over her, biting deep into her neck and Selene hearing herself scream in pain then seeing nothing but darkness.

And then no more…

* * *

It seem like time was standing at a still point when the darkness around Selene's vision was slowly ebbing away and could see she was in the stables where she saw her father's dead body still next to her. 

What had happened? Sudden memories slowly consumed into her mind and she reached with a trembling hand to her throat. Two bumps were there and when she pulled back she saw blood cover the tips of her fingers.

_No it can't be! _She was shocked and horrified that beyond anything she had ever seen or learn in her young life had come to abrupt halt as she had been condemned a fate worse than death.

"Oh lord, I have become one of the damned." And soon she was once again weeping for her lost loved ones and her own soul to the eternal darkness of hell. What more torture could she endure?

* * *

Lucian could smell the scent of what had transpire late in the wee bit late eve before the sun rose as the wind blew to him. The stench of blood, decay and carnage along with the smell he knew well with as much repulse and disgust to ever smell again. 

Viktor.

Viktor and his clan of death dealers had came and brought possibly a bloodbath to an unsuspecting village or home. He wanted to turn and find another trail to go in search of his other lycan brethrens but the sun was nearing and he grew tired from his long fruitless search beyond what he had sought.

He had been running for days on end, escaping Viktor's group of death dealers and himself.

_Damn you Viktor, damn you to all the Hells in the underworld._ How he missed his Sonja, the burning memories of her death still repeated in his head, even after weeks had passed could he not overcome the horrify nightmare that he had witness happened.

_Oh Sonja, I'm so sorry this has happened to you, I swear on my life that Viktor will pay with his last dying breath for you and our child._

Sunrise was almost here and he knew that the vampires must have already returned home to the castle or seeken refuge at one of their keeps. If they already had their fill on blood then the town or house would be abandoned and he might be able to find some provision and some rest before going again on his quest to gather his lycan army. Lucian ran out of the forest, his body not as strong as if were in it's true form but still the power and stamina he had course in his veins of a pure-blooded lycan. He saw a barn close by, the door opened and he could hear the soft whimpering of someone crying inside.

_Who…? _He walked over and step inside the stables and saw a woman crouched on the ground weeping. Her white nightgown was drenched in blood, though not of her own but of others and she was crying over the dead body of one of the unfortunate victims of the vampires' kill. When he walked in and pushed the door closed, the woman turned around and stared with wide brown eyes.

* * *

Selene had been startled out of her reminiscing when she heard the door shut and turn to see a figure standing in the shadow. 

_Had the man return to finish what he had started or did someone worse come to torture me as well?_ She watched as the figure approach as the lighted sky slowly revealed him to her. A tall muscular person with long black hair pulled back in a widow's peak with a trimmed beard and mustache. His gray eyes were expressive and soulful as he stared at her. An overwhelming sense of relief washed over her for some unknown reason.

* * *

Lucian had his gaze on the crying woman as she looked up to him and was about to ask what had happened but couldn't as he became lost in her eyes. Her chestnut brown orbs that reminded him so much of Sonja's. They were so much like hers… 

He walked towards her slowly; warily aware of what must have transpired the last few hours before he arrived. When he was standing over her, he reached down and gently helped her to her feet. Her legs were unsteady but he held onto her, letting her body fall on him as she bury her face in his bare chest, weeping in anguish.

"They're gone…my family is dead. He took them away from me and he made me a…"She didn't know what the man did but she was sure that she wasn't a mortal anymore. The stranger's embrace helped comfort her in the loss of what had become of her old life.

Lucian listened to her sad tale of woe, knowing exactly whom she had been talking about. _Damn you, you bastard. You first took my only love away and our unborn child and now done the same to this poor creature._

"There there," He whispered soothing while rubbing her back gently like a mother to her scared child, "I know the pain of what it feels to feel loss. You're not alone because that monster also took someone away from me and I promise that together, you and I will get exact revenge on him."

The woman looked up at him again, her eyes red from both the endless tear and her new transformation as only blood she would weep would fall. He saw the faint bite marks on her neck, knowing that it had been hours after Viktor affected her and turned her into a vampire, unaware. He guessed he had simply tried to kill her by poisoning her with the lethal bite but it had failed and changed her. She would need to be taught in the ways of being a creature of the night and he would , along with showing her how to, fight against Viktor that destroyed both their lives and happiness.

"Thank you kind sir." She said wiping away the blood tears with the edge of her sleeve. Once she done that she asked, "Tell me, how will we be able to—" Suddenly the light from the window hit across the room to where her bare feet lie and she screamed in pain as she felt the fire that scald them. Lucian moved around her to block her from the light and pushed her up against the opposite side of the room where it still remained dark. But it wouldn't remain dark for long as the sun continued to rise. He needed to find something to cover her and had to hurry. He searched about with his lycan's eyes until he spot the horse blankets sitting just a few feet from them.

"Stay here." He ordered and rushed to grab two-three blankets and placed them over her head and covered her completely.

"I'm going to take you inside that house I saw. Do you know if there's a cellar or any place dark there?"

"Yes. Next to the kitchen…"She answered muffled under the heavy cloth, whimpering in both the pain and fear of what she had felt due to the morning's ray. Never would she be allowed to enjoy the light of day again unless to watch herself be burnt. The stranger's arms wrapped around her firmly but not too tight as to allow her to breath as he made his way out of the barn, racing against the rising sun to where the house lied. He followed her direction as he went from the living room to the dining area to the kitchen itself and saw the door leading to the downstairs room. He had opened and shut the door behind him while carrying her down the stairs and making sure he didn't trip down the stairs in the process. Once he reached the bottom he did lay her down and removed the sheets from her. "It's safe now. You'll be safe here until nightfall when the sun sets. I'm sorry to say but you shall never be able to walk in the light of day again. I'm sorry."

"I figured as much…" She whispered uncertain as to how she should have taken this all in but only raw emotions of red fury remain in and was so strong that it made her whole being to later become what she would in later centuries. Anger and hatred for the monster who done this to her was injustice. While she was thinking of the anger firing in her heart her savior turned to her and said, "Save your strength for later when day sets. You will need it for the journey if you wish to fight against the vampires."

Vampires? Was that what that man was, a vampire? Was she one as well, that would explain why she got easily burnt by the sunlight. She looked to the man standing before her. If he could stand the light, was he not a vampire or was he something else? "Who are you and how do you know so much of what happened?"

"I will explain in later time once you and I both rest." He turned to make his way to the stairs to head to one of the rooms. "Wait, please, at least let me know your name?"

He turned around and stared at her with those same soulful grave eyes. "Lucian. I am Lucian, a lycan, a werewolf in your mortal's language." She didn't hear him say the last bit, as the only thing she thought of was his name. Lucian…

"I'm Selene." Lucian gave her a wade smile. "A lovely name for you, Selene." He walked to the top of the stair and called down to her, "Goodnight Selene." Selene, for the first time since finding her family's grimsly murder and changed found someone who became her savior all in one night.

Lucian, the future leader of the lycans…


End file.
